Masquerade
by Written-Anonymously
Summary: Her eyes never saw clearly before meeting him. Her heart hadn't started beating until he kissed her. She wasn't living before she met him. But "he" wasn't her current boyfriend, and that was the problem... Rated T - may change later. Co-written with CreativeWritingSoul. Enjoy!
1. I

**Disclaimer:** _This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemlance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We, my co-writer and I, do NOT own Bratz, MGA Entertainment or anything associated with it what so ever. Any character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun only! No copyright infringement intended! Thank you._

**Author Note from Written-Anonymously:** I just wanted to say that this story the characters are based off the _MGA Entertainment – Bratz __Masquerade_ collection.

**_Summary: _**Her eyes never saw clearly before meeting him. Her heart hadn't started beating until he kissed her. She wasn't living before she met him. But "he" wasn't her current boyfriend, and that was the problem... Rated T - may change later. Co-written with CreativeWritingSoul. Enjoy!

**Masquerade  
I**

_Darkest depths of my soul,  
Slowly being destroyed by your chemical.  
I'm tired of being alone,  
Last love has turned my heart cold as stone.  
Trust, love, and faith all thrown back in my face  
I'm such a damn disgrace.  
You don't deserve the comfort of my love  
And I didn't deserved to be punched,  
Pushed, or shoved. _

The laptop was open; the screen had a light glow. In the background you could hear some faint sound, the sound of typing and the radio. A tear hit the keyboard as the pale thin fingers hit the keys, wiping away another falling tear. If the heart was a special gift, why did it fell like it was ripping apart?

_Did I even mean anything to you?  
Or was I just a toy for you to subdue?  
I don't know anymore the real me  
When I look in the mirror I can't understand  
What and who I see.  
You've sent me back to the way I use to be  
Cold hearted, bitter, and inside angry. _

Brielle looked at the first two paragraphs she had written, this was one way she could let out her true feelings about her current relationship – without being called an 'attention whore'. Lately most of her friends had been saying she was acting like this to get the attention. There were only two people that knew the truth, her brother and her best friend.

_I know I'm not perfect  
Nothing but a burden for some lost soul to collect.  
But you made me think different  
But it was all a lie and every word you never meant.  
But I will find someone better than you  
And with that happiness there's nothing you can do._

Her fingers hit the keys softly; Brielle was pouring her heart into the journal entry. She had started this online journal ever since the first fight she had with her boyfriend. He told her she was acting like a spoiled brat, so it _must_ have been true. He wouldn't say such a mean things if it wasn't... would he? The thing was, she didn't know anymore.

_Give me what I could never ask for  
Give me back my heart untorn.  
So I can give it to another who deserves what I have to give  
A dead soul that desperately wants to live._

Things had changed since when she started these journals, because whenever she didn't please her boyfriend or so much as follow his instructions of what he wanted - he would scream and most times even hit her. He freaked at her because he had broken into her computer and read some of her journals, which held the truth of how she felt about her relationship with him. Now she kept the files in a zipped file. Hidden deep inside her computer.

Brogan didn't even knock on her bedroom door, why should he have to when Brielle was _his_ girlfriend? Despite stupid, false shit he caught her writing on her laptop - she was his. His territory, his property - no one messed with anything of his.

The old wooden door swung open and he had a bunch of deep red roses in his hand. "Hey there, my favorite girl." He greeted all nonchalant, as if they didn't even have an argument before hand.

Once the door opened she hit the Esc key to close the document. Brielle did _not_ want Brogan to see what she was writing, because she didn't want another fight. "Hey hun." She spun in her chair. Slowly getting up from her seat she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

Brogan smiled, his dark brown eyes looking Brielle up and down. "Here, I saw these and thought of you, as well as the apology I owe you." He didn't really care, or want to apologize; he just didn't want to appear single any time soon.

"Thank you." She took the beautiful roses and turned to the vase she had in her room. Every once and a while Brogan would buy her flowers as an '_I'm sorry' _gift. So she just kept the vase in her room. "You're forgiven." She had a feeling he knew, Brielle just wanted him to know for sure. After putting the flowers in the vase, she turned her attention back to the man in her room. Part of her was hopping he didn't notice her typing – kind of hoping he thought she was doing homework or something. "So it's Friday afternoon, any plans?" Brielle said planting another kiss on her dear boyfriend's lips.

He gave a sexy smile, one that everyone fell for almost automatically. "Well I was hoping that you'd be cool with going to the movies or something. Just spending time together, but out and about. I'm sure you're tired of your _homework_..." He trailed off, looking down to the laptop bitterly. _'Such lies...'_ he thought to himself. Shaking his thoughts away, he shifted his attention back to her. "That _is_ homework... is it not?" He asked finally, his grip tightening on her.

When his grip gotten tighter, Brielle flinched a like bit. "Yeah it's my science project, was double checking I had everything for Monday." Brielle wasn't completely lying, just not telling the entire truth. She did check on her science project that she was handing in on Monday but she worked on her journal simultaneously. "Want to see it? Think it is one of my best projects so far." She hoped that if she showed him the work he would relax a little.

He shrugged and gave a nod, "Sure I guess. I know I have some dumb essay due Monday, I probably won't do it." Brogan couldn't help but to glare at the laptop. His words somewhat low and angry sounding. "Show me."

Pushing herself away from her boyfriend's grip and moving over to her new laptop, since Brogan broke her last one, she logged back into her computer, first thing that popped up was the project. She was so glad the journal wasn't present. "There." Brielle moved out of the chair so he could see and look for the journal pages. She was desperately hoping he wouldn't find them.

He looked at the tabs carefully, scrolling over them. "The laptop's nice." He commented coldly.

"Thanks, I always wanted a _Mac_. So when my other broke, daddy went out and got me the customized made one." Brielle let a small smile sweep across her face as Brogan looked through the laptop, she was very glad that he didn't find the journal pages. "So what movie do you want to go see?" She was hoping it would take his mind off hunting through her laptop.

After a few clicks here and there, he shrugged. "I dunno, we can always decide when we get there Brielle." He clicked a couple more times. "Just checking my shit, if that's okay?"

Brielle knew if she put up a fuss he would get curious about what she is worrying about. "Yeah that sounds good." Picking up her _iPhone_ and moving over to her bed. "Go nuts." She lightly sighed, lying on her bed.

He sighed as well, mocking her and secretly searching her laptop for anymore of those false journal entries she wrote. "So, what have you been up to all day?" Making small talk, trying not to get her concerned with what he was really searching for.

"Got my nails done during lunch and spare, I lost my thumb nail during gym." She said typing on her phone. She could never really grow her own nails without chewing them, so her mother took her to get gel nails – which Brogan always seemed to love.

He gave a nod, "Ahh, I see. Sounds interesting. It wouldn't be that much to replace a single nail, five bucks I think?" He shrugged, he was a guy - he didn't know much about chicks and nails.

"I also got the tips repainted." She giggled, keeping this conversation strictly at small talk.

Brogan sighed, setting the laptop aside after checking it out. "So... did you only write on your computer? Or did you write on paper too? Any stories or anything? Just out of plain curiosity..." He trailed off, wondering if she'd lie or tell the truth. When she lied, she began fidgeting. He'd be able to tell.

Setting her phone down Brielle turned her head towards him. "I have not done much since I got home. When I got home this was in my room, so I set it up and worked on my project." Keeping eye contact with the man in her computer chair.

He shrugged his shoulders, breaking eye contact. "Yeah..." he stated, not sure if he believed her.

* * *

"Okay, I had a brilliant fucking vision just now!" Kirana Alexa Carson announced excitedly as she entered her brother's room, completely throwing caution to the wind as to what he could be doing. He was a teenaged male after all.

The young male sighed, "I could've been watching some really hot porn for all you know Ki," he began. She just shrugged her slender shoulders and laughed.

"You're so funny Penn, okay so focus. We're in the kitchen, opening our infamous _'Ghetto Hair Salon'_ … it's a busy time of the week, and you're about to get your bestest client."

He inwardly sighed again; setting down his book he narrowed his gorgeous piercing blue eyes towards his sister, casually blowing the jet black hair out of his face. "Alright, what is it?"

She gave an excited clap of her hands as she sat down on one of the bean bags in her brother's room. "Okay so... my hair's getting quite long again." She started, turning around to show him that it was now down to her mid – back.

"Mhmm, I see." He noted that she'd probably want it cut and styled... _again_.


	2. II

**Disclaimer**: _This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemlance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We, my co-writer and I, do NOT own Bratz, MGA Entertainment or anything associated with it what so ever. Any character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun only! No copyright infringement intended! Thank you._

_**Summary:**_Her eyes never saw clearly before meeting him. Her heart hadn't started beating until he kissed her. She wasn't living before she met him. But "he" wasn't her current boyfriend, and that was the problem... Rated T - may change later. Co-written with CreativeWritingSoul. Enjoy!

**Masquerade  
II**

The car ride was long and quiet, Brielle was kind of glad she was got her boyfriend away from her computer. Brielle smiled as Brogan pulled into a parking spot, almost a block away from the theatre – that was the closest you could ever get. They were walking hand-in-hand until Brielle noticed her best friend for life was in line. "Odelia!" Brielle let go of Brogan's hand and bolted towards her dear friend – pulling her into a loving hug.

Noticing her other friend was walking towards them; she could not help but smile. "Geneva, you're here too." Pulling the other girl into the hug as well.

"Odelia, can you come over after the movie? I really need someone to talk to," Brielle whispered into her dear friends' ear. She knew her boyfriend was getting close and would freak out if he heard her ask. Odelia just nodded her head in response to Brielle's question.

"Now if it's not the _Jerk_, uh I mean – jock of the hour." Odelia shot at the guy approaching them.

He rolled his eyes, "Hey Oddie." He taunted, "still looking as slutty- ah, as sweet as ever."

"Brogan, be nice. Hey here's a great idea – why don't we have the girls sit with us?" Brielle did her cute smile to try and persuade him into agreeing.

He heaved a sigh, this was _such_ a chore. Didn't she remember how much he didn't give two and a half shits for her friends? "Are you serious?" He questioned, seeming _very_ unenthused.

"Please hun, 'cause you love me." She gave her puppy look, batting her eyelashes.

He sighed, _'Do I love her that much to bare her annoying friends? ... nah, not really... but what she doesn't know won't kill her.'_ He thought to himself, a smirk on his face. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Brielle wrapped her arms around Brogan's neck. "Thank you so much." She planted another kiss on his lips.

"Oh my god, _Jerky_'s actually gonna to let our bestie have some fun… for once." Odelia mumbled to Geneva.

Geneva rolled her eyes and snickered along. "Yeah, we'll see about that. Y'know how much of a douche bag he is." Even though this girl followed the crowd consistently, that was truly how she felt about Brogan.

Brielle couldn't help but giggle at what her dear girl friends were saying because she knew Geneva was _not_ a hundred percent in the loop but Odelia knew more of what had been going on. She shifted her gaze towards the man who was holding her hand kind of tightly, she knew he was not totally happy about this whole thing. Shifting her eyes towards the ground, she was kind of scared to hear what he would have to say after this was all said and done.

Brogan sighed, "Yeah, c'mon, let's get this over with." he gave a slick smirk, _'So I can get you in the back seat of my car again...'_ he thought to himself.

Odelia shot Brogan a glare; she knew he was thinking something dirty. Not that he wasn't entitled, considering Brielle was a girl with a high amount of sex appeal… but she knew that's all he valued with Brielle, nothing more. That was the one thing that truly made her blood boil, Brogan always thought Brielle as more of a sex toy then a true girlfriend. Odelia wouldn't lie; she would even bang her bestie if they weren't more like sisters. "Earth to jerk head, the line is moving." All you could hear was Geneva giggle at the comment that was made.

Brogan shrugged, "Yeah, whatever skank." He couldn't help but to wish Brielle's 'right hand hoes' weren't here at the moment. If they weren't, he'd probably seduce her in the back of the theatre. That was his original plan but now that was ruined. As long as they'd shut their mouths, maybe he could get some time to think... of a backup plan.

* * *

Kirana convinced her brother that she absolutely _needed_ to rock her new hairstyle by going out and about, she was extremely proud of Penn's work. His best friend Lian Kane, agreed that it looked 'super hot' and especially on someone like Kirana who had the out there personality enough to rock it with confidence.

Lian's pretty blue eyes scanned the sexy, nice build of her best friend Penn. She tucked some hair behind her ears shyly, hoping he didn't notice her checking him out. She couldn't help it. Sure they were best friends and they'd probably only be that, it's just that – he took her virginity, as did she take his. They had a deeper connection that just that of friends, they were deep friends – but friends was what Lian feared they'd always be, despite her wanting more with him.

They were at the local movie theater, it was a last minute idea out of boredom on a typical Friday night, so they'd been dropped off. It wasn't until Penn blew the bangs out of his face, a vibrant blue color seeping through his raven black hair. A nice short shag length. Hip yet sexy, just how he liked it. Within his thoughts, Kirana and Lian chatting back and forth, he bumped into the most beautiful platinum blond female he'd ever seen. He also noticed he knocked the drink from her hand. "Shit! Fuck, I'm _so_ sorry, here... uh, I'll get you a new one."

Before she had a chance to speak up, he made his way over to the concession stand, charmingly cutting his way to the front of the line up, to get her the biggest size cup of soda available. After paying for it, he came back to her handing the drink her way with a sweet smile, their hands brushing against one another. "You're... really beautiful," he told her truthfully. "your eyes are so sweet, your lips sweeter... any guy would be seriously lucky to have you..." Penn trailed off, kissing her cheek lightly.

Kirana smiled, "C'mon _Romeo, _we gotta grab our own snacks. See you ladies around!"

Lian rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever." Kirana directed Lian over to the back of the line up, signaling to her brother to hurry up.

"I really hope to see you soon, I'm Penn -"

Kirana looked back, "PENN! LET'S GO. GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" Blushing wildly, he left the three girls standing there, letting go of the blond's hand he once held, catching up with his sister and best friend, leaving the other females speechless.

Brielle's eyes followed the mystery guy; she swore she had _not_ seen him around school but the other two girls he was with, she knew all too well. Or had at least seen them around, she didn't really know them personally. "Wow!" Brielle finally said as she took her first breath since he had walked away. '_Penn.__So cute._' She was brought back down to earth when Odelia pulled her out of the way of the oncoming people. "Does he really think I can drink all this?" Brielle more or less said out loud, not really asking the question specifically to anyone.

Brielle turned around to see what movie the trio was going to see; maybe she could talk her friends into seeing another movie. It wouldn't hurt to meet a new friend after all. That idea disappeared fast when she saw Brogan coming out of the men's washroom. Just then her smile disappeared; she knew he would question the drink and ruin her mood.

And Brielle was unfortunately right. As much as she didn't want to be. "Whoa, since when did you drink so much damn soda? You're usually the one counting calories Bri, what happened?"

Geneva's mouth dropped ajar slightly, how rude of him! Well, as much as she wanted to speak her mind... Odelia didn't seem to be doing so, which meant neither would Geneva.

"Umm..." she shifted her gaze towards her friends. "A guy bumped into me, spilling my drink." Brielle took another pause; she was scared that he would yell at her. "He bought me a new one. He never asked the size, just bought me one." She made eye contact with him.

Brogan narrowed his eyes at the other two girls, was Brielle telling the truth? "That's exactly what happened, get over yourself." Geneva spat, figuring that was probably at least close to what Odelia was thinking herself.

Odelia could not help but smirk and giggle at what had been said. Brielle just looked at the floor listening to her friends back her up. She handed Geneva the drink and headed to the door, she was beginning to tear up and didn't want Brogan making fun of her.

Geneva's eyes widened as she chased after Brielle. "Bri! Bri wait!" She finally caught up to her before her friend could exit out of the theater. "He's just a jerk. I... I have a plan, you wanna hear it?" She asked softly, taking a sip of the drink. Hey - it was given to her after all.

Brielle nodded her head; she was almost in tears and trying to hold them back. Why could Brogan never let her be happy for a minute? The day he read her virtual diary he must have sworn to make her life hell. "Sure." Brielle wiped away the falling tears.

Geneva smirked, "I say we tell Brogan to 'go ahead' into the theater, y'know the movie _he_ wanted to see? Then we tell him we'll be in there soon - and we go check out what movie that hot guy's gonna see and we go to that movie instead, ditching Brogan. I mean, it's not like we'll be out of a ride... my dad's gonna pick me and Odelia up anyway... sound good?"

Brielle wanted to say yes to that plan; she loved the way it sounded. Continuing the wipe the falling tears from her eyes, she thought about it. "Sure sounds good." Just then she pulled her dream friend into a loving hug.

As much as Geneva was shocked, she hugged Brielle back. "Okay, you go to the ladies room and freshen up... Odelia and I will get rid of Brogan."

Brielle walked towards the restrooms and checked her make-up so Brogan couldn't point it out even more. She was taking her sweet time making sure everything was perfect.

Geneva walked over to Odelia and Brogan; they were clearly exchanging some not - so - flattering words with one another. "Listen, you got your ticket, right Brogan?"

Brogan looked down at his ticket, "Yeah, what's your point?"

Geneva smirked, "Go ahead, we'll be in there after a while... go on, run little boy."

Brogan rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he didn't want to stand with these girls anymore than they wanted to stand with him - so he left. Geneva smirked, so far - her plan was working. She shifted her gaze to Odelia, to see if she'd ask what the plan was _this_ time.

Odelia raised her eye brow at Geneva as her _favorite_ jerk disappeared into the crowd. "What are you cooking up?" She shot at her dear friend.

Geneva smiled knowingly, "We're going to get our favorite girl wined and dined, by a guy who actually deserves her... and who she deserves to be with, not that jerk Brogan. You catch my drift? If you do, wanna hear the rest of the plan?"

"Go on." Odelia thought she might as well let her dear friend continue with her thought.

Geneva smiled, "So... I headed Brogan into whatever theater, I was thinking we see what the cute guy's going to see, all three of us sneak in there. Hopefully the movie this dude picks will be longer than Brogan's choice... but I think Bri needs a chance at seeing how another guy could possibly treat her, it'd be nice to boost her confidence enough to leave the jerk, don't you think so?"

Odelia smiled as her friend spoke. "Geneva, that is a very smart plan. Let's do it." _'Oh my goodness, she had a very good idea there. The girl had a smart moment – crazy.'_ Odelia smirked at Geneva, as Brielle walked over to the two girls from the bathroom.

Brielle pulled the two girls into a hug. "So snacks and then we are going to screen two." She wore a smile upon her face as she said those words.

"I will get the snacks." Odelia stated. She walked over to the line and waited for her turn to order. When it was her turn she got lemonade for Brielle, since the drink Penn had bought was pop and she tried to stay away from that – plus it look like Geneva was enjoying the drink anyway. She got herself vitamin water. For snacks she got chocolate, popcorn and gummy worms.

Once the snacks and drinks where all picked out and bought the three girls made their way down to the screen, they saw Penn and the two girls go towards the very same one so they knew they were headed into the right direction. Brielle was a little nervous about this whole thing. She was scared what would happen when she wouldn't show up beside Brogan, on the other hand she wanted to show him that he doesn't control her.

All three ladies made their way into the second screen. Shit - there was quite a crowd in here. How on earth would they find that cute guy? Geneva moved ahead of them a few steps, looking around. Shifting her gaze upward, she smiled. Right dead center, towards the middle - were seated the two girls, and that cute guy right on the end. Grabbing Brielle's arm, she pulled her close. "He's right over there; you take the seat next to him. Go, go!" She urged with a grin.

Brielle was going red in the face as she walked towards the seat, she did hope that he wouldn't find it too weird that she was beside him. Carefully she took the seat next to the sexy looking male; feeling her heart pounding like crazy. Brielle shifted her eyes to her friends, she was still scared Brogan would find her and another fight would happen. She went back staring at the man beside her. _'Why would someone bring a book to the movies?'_ Brielle asked herself. _'Wait, I know that book. Wonder what his favorite part is?'_ Seeing the cover just made her heart pound even more, he _was_ her dream man.

Odelia watched her friend carefully; she knew that Brielle was falling for him. If you truly know a girl most of your life, you'd begin to pick up on things here and there. _'So cute, great to see her genuinely smile again. None of that fake shit.'_ Odelia thought as she began to munch on some popcorn. She leaned over to Geneva and whispered into her ear. "Great idea girl, you've done well." She held out the bag of chocolate, almost as a reward for Geneva.

When you give a choco-holic chocolate, you should expect it to be gone almost instantaneously. Utterly snatched from your hands and with Geneva - it was. "Sweet deal, Odelia! Thanks." She whispered excitedly, shifting her eyes up to the theater screen, this was actually the movie she'd been dying to see - so yay for hot boy choosing a good movie.

Penn looked up from his book and jumped slightly, from being startled. He lost some of his beloved _Skittles_ from the bag they were in. Hitting some people below them, "Taste the rainbow!" He whispered sharply, grinning when the angry people looked upward. They shook their heads, cursed and seemed to have forgotten about it. He tilted the small bag towards Brielle. "There's nothing like bonding over spilled _Skittles_ - I'm Penn. No, my last name is not _Andpaper_." He told her with an aloof grin.

"Brielle." She giggled and took a few _Skittles_ from the bag. "And I see no problem in bonding over spilled _Skittles_. So what you think of the book?" There was no harm in asking, if there was – that would be very childish.

He shrugged, grabbing a few _Skittles_ of his own. "It's alright so far. Brought it in case the movie sucked big ass hairy balls." Brielle's eyes widened at his choice of words, but she couldn't help but to giggle.

Brielle and Penn's eyes met for a good few minutes, why is it when she stared into his eyes she could see happiness? Meanwhile when she looked into her own boyfriend's eyes, they were dark and dreary? They made you feel like they were staring right into the depths of your own soul. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she broke the staring contest. "So Penn, is your last name _Cil_?" She hoped he would not take it to heart; after all he did start it with the whole 'Andpaper' comment.

He chuckled, "Nice one. I'll give you a surprise if you come up with something to do say about my name that I haven't heard in a long time." with a smirk, he closed his book, leaning his arm on the arm rest, right there next to Brielle. Unknowingly teasing her by being so close, the temptation growing stronger on each side.

"Is that a challenge?" Brielle asked the male beside her with one raised eye brow and an evil smirk upon her face.

Penn gave a sexy, aloof grin. "Yes, yes it is."

Brielle smirked, taking the challenge. "Are you from _Penn_sylvania?" She wondered how many time he had got that. Most likely a few.

Penn shrugged, "Not bad, not bad. Haven't heard that one in awhile... but I personally think you can do better than that." He smirked, his face quite close to hers. Definitely within 'Grab him and smooch him' distance. He wondered if she felt anticipation like he did.

Brielle smirked; her train of thought was not working right now. All she could think of is how she could smell Penn's cinnamon and _Skittle_ breath. Cinnamon was Brielle's favorite scent; she even had perfume that Odelia bought her awhile ago.

Leaning in so their lips were almost touching, Brielle took one more smell of the delicious cinnamon breath and then laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. She was more shocked the when Penn had kissed her back. Penn's lips were soft and delicious; it was like he knew she loved cinnamon.


	3. III

**Disclaimer**: _This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemlance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We, my co-writer and I, do NOT own Bratz, MGA Entertainment or anything associated with it what so ever. Any character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun only! No copyright infringement intended! Thank you._

_**Summary:**_Her eyes never saw clearly before meeting him. Her heart hadn't started beating until he kissed her. She wasn't living before she met him. But "he" wasn't her current boyfriend, and that was the problem... Rated T - may change later. Co-written with CreativeWritingSoul. Enjoy!

**Masquerade  
III**

Lian couldn't complain too much, the movie wasn't all that bad and the popcorn was really good. The only thing that didn't feel so well was her stomach, after looking beside her to see Penn lip locked with that girl from earlier. Ugh. What the hell?

Subtly she nudged him, causing the kiss to break up and Penn to bump Brielle's nose. "Sorry about that, love." He told her softly, trying his absolute hardest not to narrow his eyes towards Lian.

Brielle could tell Penn was trying to hold back from glaring at the girl beside him, so she did so herself. "It's alright." She whispered back to him, and then placed another kiss on his check. In a way it was to get back at the girl for breaking up the kiss, but more importantly she was starting to fall for this mystery man.

He gave a smile, "I... really like you, I'm sorry but, I don't think I got your name? A beautiful face like yours surely has a pretty name."

"Brielle." She chuckled. It was kind of funny because she swore she said it earlier. Also she was seeing a free movie. Since Brogan paid for her to get in and her and her friends snuck into this one discreetly. Now she was lip locking with a very cute guy.

He grinned and blushed, adverting his gaze momentarily but swinging it back to Brielle. "That's a gorgeous name. One I won't forget any time soon, I promise." He took her hand, placing a tender kiss upon it. "Although it's possible you've already said it, but I just... got so caught up in you - I probably didn't hear. My apologies."

Geneva hit Odelia's arm to get her attention, "They're way better than this movie!" She whispered excitedly.

"That is perfectly fine, since you let me _try_ to make fun of your name," She giggled, was this the romance she had been missing in her relationship?

Penn chuckled, "Well thanks. It's not a problem though, it's a weird name. At least I know you're creative to come up with other things than the usual for it. Thanks for that." His smile just, melted her heart. Making it seem like sparks in the air were just utterly undeniable.

"You are so welcome, I did try." Brielle ran her hand over his jaw line. "It is not weird pre-say, very unique. I kind of really like it and the person who owns the name as well." She giggled one more time. She felt butterflies in her stomach that wanted to be free.

Odelia looked over her friends shoulder and noticed Lain, this girl seemed angry. Odelia knew her from school, not all too well but she knew of her. _'What is a weirdo like that doing with this guy?'_ she thought to herself. _'If she thinks she is going to mess up Brielle's happy moment, I have other news for her.' _Odelia smirked evilly thinking of what she would do.

Brielle kept her hand in Penn's; they had only seen maybe the first five minutes of the movie. Although it really didn't seem to matter at this point. Penn did not seem to want to watch it – since they kept studying each other.

Lian angrily munched on her popcorn. "Green isn't your color sweet cheeks," Kirana told her as she reached into her bag for popcorn. "oh and be careful with that popcorn, y'know what they say - a moment on your lips, a lifetime on your hips."

Penn didn't bother to worry about what his sister and Lian were up to, he didn't care. He touched his nose with Brielle's and kissed her forehead. "You smell like coca butter. Yumm."

"You smell like cinnamon. I _love_ cinnamon." She peeked his lips her hers once more.

Geneva sniffed the air, "I smell popcorn. Yumm." She mumbled to herself as she dug her hand in her popcorn bag.

Lian rolled her eyes, "Amen sister."

Odelia let out a small giggle; she could not help but laugh at her dear friend. Sometimes Geneva was a little wild and you could do nothing but laugh.

"So why have I not seen you around school before?" Brielle asked the simple question.

Penn gave a shrug, "I'm one of those... silent, invisible types. I know I've seen you around... but that's inevitable, you're popular... beautiful... and I didn't know it before but - so down to earth. Call me crazy but, I can't help but to really like you." He told her truthfully, his thumb caressing her hand.

"It seems the silent, invisible types are more interesting than I thought. 'Cause call me crazy, this has been the most fun time I have had in quite a while." Brielle spoke softly as she placed another kiss upon Penn's nose.

Penn gave a small smirk, "Oh? I'm sorry to hear that... but..." he bit down on his bottom lip. "I'm sure I could think of at least five things we'd have fun doing." a seductive wink attached.

Kirana's mouth dropped, but she smirked - he was finally being himself around a girl? Well, he was sweet, sensitive, but a slight jerkish side that intrigued people. If he was grabbing himself some booty - go him!

"Oh really?" Brielle started going red in the cheeks. She could not remember the last time a guy made her feel this special. Sadly soon once those lights went up all this would have to end. Brielle shifted her eyes to the screen, she had never thought about that. When they leave the theatre, she would still be with Brogan and this was more or less – nothing but a dream.

Penn put his finger underneath Brielle's chin, "Hey... why so sad?" He asked her innocently.

"When the lights go up, reality comes back." Brielle said in a soft whisper. Those words hurt her heart the most.

Penn sighed, "Not necessarily... here, let me see that." Reluctantly, she handed him her cell phone, to which he put in his number, under the name 'Asshole'. He smirked, "There you go. No suspicion, nothing." He kissed her cheek. "I know it's risky but... I want to talk to you and, I'd hope you feel the same way."

"You're lucky you're cute, I normally do _not_ allow people to touch my phone. Ask Odelia, she nearly lost a few fingers." Brielle gave an evil smirk at the man before her. She just got his number, it was a lot easier then she thought it would be. "I will keep in case I ever want to talk." She joked around.

He smirked, "Well we'd do a lot more talking if you'd just... stop distracting me with your beauty." He said brushing some of her hair back, kissing her lips. "But then again, talking's kinda overrated..." kissing her once more.

Brielle ran her tongue along the bottom of Penn's lip, getting a taste of the cinnamon. Brielle parted the kiss for a second and picked up her phone. Switching 'Asshole' to 'Peter Penn' she giggled and showed him the phone.

Penn face palmed. "Wow, that's... that's... something else. I've never heard that one before. You need another surprise." He slowly got up out of his seat... straddling Brielle naughtily. Luckily they were somewhat towards the back, no one else behind them so they couldn't overly get in trouble. He only kissed her sensually, taking it rather slow in this... new found position they were in.

"It was a challenge; I wanted to try my best." Brielle wrapped her arms around Penn's neck, making sure to keep him close. An evil smirk upon her face.

Odelia shifted her gaze over to see what Lian's face was like, wondering if she was twitching on the floor yet. Part of her wanted that to happen so badly, on the other hand if it was to happen the Penn would be worrying about his friend and not making Brielle a very happy girl.

Lian kept her gaze on the screen, not wanting to interfere with anything, even though she felt jealous - she wasn't callous enough to show it, not when Penn looked... happy. So she let out a very soft sigh, continuing to watch the movie.

Penn smiled, "I cannot get over how beautiful you are Brielle, really, I can't."

"I cannot get over how sweet you are, really I cannot stop smiling." She placed another kiss on his lips.

Before he could say anything, Kirana spoke up. "And I'm sure he tastes that way too."

Lian's eyes widened as she threw popcorn at Penn's sister. "Kirana! Seriously?!"

"Maybe he does." Brielle joked back.

Penn wore a sultry grin. "Ooh, really now?" as he playfully kissed her neck, sneaking in a nibble.

She could fell his warm kisses leave a trail on her cold skin, the little hairs on the back of her neck standing right up.

Penn knew one thing about himself for sure, once he started - it was always so, so hard to stop. He kissed her neck aggressively, yet somehow still softly. Licking, sending absolute shivers down her spine. He even nibbled here or there, both caught up in the heat of the moment, Brielle's innocent hands tracing Penn's back, his hips... his toned stomach and strong, masculine chest.

Brielle's heart was pounding; the butterflies were for sure out of their cage. Part of her heart broke when the lights started slowly turning on. Brielle getting the courage and place one last kiss upon the man's lips. She wished someone to break every light in the room so she could have a few more minutes with this… _angel_.

After saying their goodbyes, Geneva and Odelia watched for any signs of Brogan - which there weren't any. They escorted Brielle out of the theater and into the ladies washroom quick. They'd probably hang out in here another half hour at least; it just gave them extra time to not run into the idiot, jerk face, loser boyfriend. Although Brielle didn't overly seem to care, no she seemed as if she were on cloud nine right now, she certainly was. Geneva smiled, "So... how'd you like the movie? Or should I say 'soft porn'?"

Brielle went bright red in the cheeks when she heard the question, "I didn't mind it at all. How did you like it Mrs. Snoopy?" She shot back at her friend in a friendly manner. Odelia just stood by the door, she swore Brielle was glowing.

Geneva chuckled, "You were enjoying that so much and quite frankly - we were too. Not that like, we get off on watching others get on," she giggled nervously. "It's just that - ugh, why can't Brogan be like that with you? Y'know?" She hoped Odelia would have a say here, Geneva was right, wasn't she?

Brielle wished Geneva did not bring him up; she shot her friend a glare for saying his name. Odelia just rolled her eyes at the jerkface's name. "He's part stone wall, doesn't know how to feel love." Odelia made her comment, making both girls laugh.

Geneva bit down on her lip - she didn't mean to bring him up in bad taste, she was just hoping that Brielle would see the huge difference. "I-I'm sorry, I just... I shouldn't have said anything, got a little too carried away I guess. Sorry."

"It is fine, I guess." Brielle pulled up her hair into a ponytail. It was getting rather long; maybe she would get it cut short? It was to the middle of her back, maybe just blow her shoulders would do. "Ready to go?" She asked her friends.

They both nodded, "Yeah sure," Geneva said softly, following her friends out of the bathroom.

* * *

Lian had her arms crossed over her chest elegantly as they exited the theater. The movie was good, too bad Penn didn't see it. He was too busy sucking face with the blond chick next to him. "Nice movie, huh?" She commented bitterly, Kirana responding by giving her a loving hip check.

Penn shrugged, blowing the black bangs out of his face. "Sure." He dumped some Skittles over his right hand, tossing them into his mouth.

"You wouldn't know 'cause you were too busy sucking face." She shot at him, an envious tone in her voice.

"Ah, ah - green doesn't look good on you sweetie." Kirana voiced gently, but was surprised when Lian didn't seem to care or hear what she'd said.

Penn just shrugged, "I couldn't help myself, she's beautiful. I didn't mean for things to get that far, they just did... I... look, I'm not sorry - I don't regret it. Something about her is just... so special okay? So hop off my back about it, it's done, it was great, it's over. Thanks." He sighed as he threw out his empty package. "I'll be in the car."


	4. IV

**Disclaimer**: _This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemlance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We, my co-writer and I, do NOT own Bratz, MGA Entertainment or anything associated with it what so ever. Any character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun only! No copyright infringement intended! Thank you._

_**Summary:**_Her eyes never saw clearly before meeting him. Her heart hadn't started beating until he kissed her. She wasn't living before she met him. But "he" wasn't her current boyfriend, and that was the problem... Rated T - may change later. Co-written with CreativeWritingSoul. Enjoy!

**Masquerade  
IV**

_Thad, _

_Hey there, sorry I have not written you in so long have been dealing with school, soccer and even family drama. Sister's boyfriend is acting like his normal douche bag self. I swear he is the true reason why Brielle's laptop broke. I know for a fact that she loved her old laptop – with all her heart. I know she says she was coming down the stairs and she slipped and let go, I still think she said that to cover up for the douche. Anyways she got all her files on the new one my dad got her, he also got me a new one and is doing something with my old one. I got to say I like hers better._

_On the upside I am the soccer team captain this year, well co-captain but hey at least it's a start maybe next year I could be full captain. So enough talking about me, how is that private school treating you? I do hope it is going well for you. Last time we talked you said something about a school talent show – how did that go? I do hope you placed in the show, maybe I will see your name in lights one day. You never know._

_So I better get going, I think I see my sister walking up the drive way with one of her friends. This could be a wild night, thank goodness for no school tomorrow. Oh by the way do you have a p.a. day tomorrow? Or is it just for public schools? I know they do that sometimes. Sorry for venting and running, next time I promise to have more good news and not make you wait for long for a reply. _

_Until next time,_

_Gable._

With clicking on the send button, making sure the e-mail was sent – Gable closed his laptop. Walking into the kitchen to see what friend was walking up with his sister. _'Oh it's just Odelia.'_ He thought to himself. Looking down at the kitchen table and noticing a note and twenty dollars sitting neatly upon it.

_Gable and Brielle, _

_Your father and I have stepped out this evening; here is some money to go buy dinner. You each can have a friend stay the night if you like ONLY one each though. We will see you both either later on tonight or sometime tomorrow. Be good and take care of each other._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Gable rolled his eyes at his mother's letter, she was always like this. He understood they could only have a friend over if the parents were not home, so why did she have to keep reminding them? Just then the front door opened. "Hey girls, ordering pizza. Do you guys want some?" He made his way to the front door with phone in hand.

"Order the normal, please. One-third veg, one-third just pineapple and one-third just cheese. Of course extra cheese on all of it." Brielle smiled up at her brother. Gable just nodded, he loved how he and sister worked together like that. Gable with a smile upon his face as he walked towards the number on the fridge – with that Gable began placing the order.

* * *

It was eleven thirty in the evening, Brielle sat in her soft pink fleece pajama pants with a white tank bottom underneath her pink plaid zip-up hoodie. Gable sat in a pair of light blue plaid fleece pyjama pants and a navy muscle shirt. He also had a bright lime green zip-up hoodie on. There was a plate of cheese and crackers on the bed between her and Gable. Odelia's father had to come get her, since family showed up out of the blue – while she was at the theatre. Brielle was sad to see her friend leave, although she was happy she got the chance to hang out with her older brother. Brielle was still kind of out of it from what happened at the theatre, so not many words were said between the two.

Gable reached for his glass of soda - this in itself was a rarity, being the health nut he was but he was just craving some and a little here or there wasn't a bad thing. Everything in moderation was fine. "So, Bri - how was the movie?" He asked softly, sipping his tall, cold glass of soda.

Bri wore a smile upon her face, her cheeks were going red. Just remembering what happened at the theatre made her smile. "Well... you see, the girls and I did not go see Brogan's movie. We kind of went to a different movie." She grabbed the smoothie that her brother had made her.

A smirk came upon Gable's face, "Oh, is that so?" Although he couldn't help but to wonder just how they managed that and... also how pissed Brogan possibly was right now.

"Also… I met this guy." Brielle shifted her gaze towards her older brother, still wearing a smile. Although thinking about Penn and his cinnamon lips made Brielle want him there even more. Stirring the straw in her drink, she waited to see Gable's reaction. She knew her brother was not Brogan's biggest fan.

He gave a wide, dark smile. "Great, another guy. Can we kick Brogan to the curb now?" He asked hopefully. "And ooh! Can I do it?"

Brielle could not help but giggle. "I just met him. Oh! And whatever the girls tell you - it did not happen. They are liars." She said in a playful tone. "They may say something like, I don't know. I kind of - sort of - made out with him. It so did not happen." Brielle broke the eye contact but still wore the smile. "And no we can not kick him to the curb... yet."

Gable narrowed his eyes, "But why hang on to the loser? Just dump his ass for the boy you made out with in the movie theatre." He chuckled, "That's right; Odelia sent me a detailed text." Showing his _iPhone4s_ to Brielle before putting it back in his pocket. "So... start again, what happened and _why_ can't we get rid of Brogan, huh?"

Brielle took a deep sigh. "I guess... it's because he was my first for every thing. You know that. I tell you everything. Plus I want to make sure that, this guy and I will work out. You know?" Bri looked at her brother's pocket. "Since when do you have my friends' numbers? Unless someone has a crush on my girl friend?" Brielle joked around.

Gable hadn't actually told his sister about his... preference in what he preferred gender wise, but for now he decided to keep it on the down low, at least until he knew someone he liked, returned the feelings. Then maybe he'd be sure. "Yeah well... Brogan can be your first... but he shouldn't be your last Bri. You just don't do half the shit to someone that you supposedly 'love' or care so much about that he's done to you in the past little while." Talking about this, usually got Gable all steamed up, and _not_ in the good way at all.

"I know Gable and you're right. You're always right." Brielle moved closer to her big brother, curling in his arms. "It's just sometimes I feel it is my fault, I know you've said many times it's not - just feels that way." Letting out another sigh.

He hugged his sister, "Hey Bri, just... chill out. It's not your fault that he's not being a decent boyfriend. I say, 'If you don't treat her right, don't be surprised when someone else does' - so tell me more about theatre boy." He said softly, "What's he look like? Is he... hot?"

"He is... beautiful. His eyes, you can tell he holds a lot of knowledge. Yet has secrets. You could also tell he was very caring. His skin is soft, like a kitten." Bri giggled at that. "He smelled like cinnamon. You know how I love my cinnamon." She could still taste him on her lips. "Also his hair was amazing. Thick dark black, but you could see this very nice blue." Bri shifted so she was laying on Gable's lap. "He was...is..._perfect_."

Gable smirked and mumbled to himself, "Ooh, he does sound like a hottie." Brielle looked up at him with an estranged expression. Gable took this moment to let out a fake cough. "Sorry, I... said that, he... y'know, sounds... cool. So, have you stopped thinking about him yet?" He lightly teased, hoping he knew what the answer was already.

Brielle went hundred percent red in the face, she slowly shook her head to Gable's question. "Not for a second." She shifted her eyes to her pocket where her phone was.

Gable smirked, "And when was the last time you thought about Brogan, other than telling me now? Did he even cross your mind when you were in the theatre?"

"Near the end, before he gave me his number and the lights went up." That was one thing Brielle never did, was tell the girls he touched her phone.

Gable's eyes widened, "You got his digits? You said nothing about that Bri! ... you're good."

"I'm very surprised; you haven't asked his name." Brielle remembered when Gable found out about Brogan, there were at least twenty questions involved.

Gable gave a soft smile, "The way you're so off in dreamland when you talk about him, how relaxed you feel - I don't think I need to be too concerned. He makes you feel good, I can tell Bri and _that's_ the difference."

Brielle placed a kiss on Gable's cheek. "You're the best. I just wish there was a way I could find more about him. To make sure he is not like Brogan."

Gable smirked but ruffled her hair as he always used to do to her when they were younger, "Do you know anyone who knows him? Maybe ask them or something, y'know? Do your research Bri, you've got this."

"Only two people I know of who know him, but if I ask around and Brogan finds out…" Brielle hide in Gable's chest. "I don't want to think about it."

Gable had to admit, he hadn't thought about that. "Hmm, don't worry yourself... leave pretty boy with me." He told her softly, rubbing her shoulder. What did Brogan do to her? Hopefully not too much that this other mystery male couldn't fix.


End file.
